


I Can't Control It!

by agentnnorth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bill is an asshole, BillDip, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnnorth/pseuds/agentnnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has gone four lifetimes without Dipper. He is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Control It!

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot:  
> I skipped like four cycles of reincarnation and I know you’re pissed at me for leaving you all those lifetimes but it wasn’t my fault please please will you take me back.
> 
> I had to tweak the AU a bit to make it work.
> 
> Enjoy~

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Dipper exclaimed at the floating triangle before him. Said triangle crossed his arms, refusing to look at the brunette. They were currently in the mindscape. His Pine Tree had finally returned to him.

After four lifetimes.

"Its not like I had any control over it!" Dipper let out a frustrated noise as the demon continued to ignore him. "If it means _anything_ I had a horrible time without you." The demon still ignored him. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I dunno kiddo…" Bill mused. "It was pretty boring around here without you." He fought the urge to smirk as his Pine Tree let out another frustrated groan. He loved to aggravate the kid.

_"Bill"_ Dipper whined. "Please. I'll even make a deal with you."

"There's nothing you've got that I want Pine Tree. You're already mine." The demon floated closer to the brunette. "But maybe I have to remind you about that since you decided to leave for four lifetimes, you hear that Pine Tree?" He thumped Dipper's head. " _Four lifetimes_ without my Pine Tree."

"Okay. Again. I had no control over it." Dodging the demon, Dipper let out a huff. You would think for a 'all knowing' dreamer demon, Bill would forgive him for not being able to come back.

"I just can't forgive you for leaving me Pine Tree" Bill hummed. "I'm gonna have to punish you." The colour drained from Dipper's face. Whenever Bill mentioned punishment, it was either extremely good for Dipper or extremely horrible.

"What kind of punishment?"

"I'm gonna give you what you humans call the _'silent treatment'_." Bill smirked.

Before Dipper could comprehend what Bill had said he found himself in his bed and no longer in the mindscape.

"BIIIILL!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to get back into writing and I thought I would start here. Hope you liked it and it was not too badly written or out of character. Constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
